What are the Chances?
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: What are the chances of meeting someone you assumed lost? Pretty impossible, right? Not for Dudley Dursley, because strange things often happen to him. R&R.
1. Clash at the Hotel

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful world :(**

The sun rose on a gloriously sunny, though cold, winter's morning. Dudley Dursley ripped back the curtains, allowing the shining sun to mottle onto the clean white sheets of the hotel room. Dudley's girlfriend, Ella, was sitting by the mirror, applying bright red lipstick, and squinting her blue eyes as the light hit her.

"Dudley, close the curtains! You've ruined the lighting" she cried, spinning around on the balls of her feet, and glaring at Dudley.

"Oh, sorry. Sunny day, just thought…" he mumbled, turning back around, and closing the curtains a bit. She exhaled a breath and continue to layer on her makeup. In the meantime, Dudley started to pull on his trainers; suitable footwear for todays promised activities. Ella's primary school friends had desperately arranged a meet up, right in the middle of South Yorkshire. He had agreed to come, as to get away from his ever-boring parents. The journey from Surrey took a lengthy 3 ½ hours, but seeing as the pair was intending to stay here for a week, not much was lost.

10 later, Ella announced that her makeup was complete, causing Dudley to hop up from his lounging place on the bed, and proceeding to follow her out the door. A sudden screech from the hallway, made Dudley stop in his attempt at opening the door. The sound of tiny feet padded from the other side of the door and faded as they went further down the corridor. Dudley assumed it was a small child, beating his parents as they tried to go to the exit.

He turned to look at Ella, who shrugged, and reached over his shoulder, unlocking the door, and stepping outside. No small child, or anyone for that matter, was in sight. Dudley's big hand found Ella's, and he pushed open the door to walk down the stairs.

No one he knew lived in South Yorkshire, he knew that much, but he hadn't intended to bump into a man with shockingly familiar hair, at the exact same hotel that he had booked in a last-minute panic. Harry Potter wasn't looking in Dudley's direction. He was leaning on the counter, obviously awaiting the receptionist. Dudley stared, shocked, as his seemingly lost cousin leant casually on his elbow, looking happy and content.

"Look at him, Dud" Ella said quietly, her eyes shining, and her lips pouting in a flirty way. Dudley scowled, before looking back at Harry, unsure of what to do. He supposed that the best thing to do was to approach, and say hi, but the new look of his cousin intimidated him, and he was nervous at the outcome of a meeting. However, the amount of shame burdened on Dudley during 1997 summer, was slowly weighing him down, and this might be the chance to release it, making Dudley free form torment. He took a deep breath, and walked over to his cousin. Harry didn't turn around, for he was tapping his fingers and humming a tune quietly. Dudley cleared his throat.

"Harry? I mean, you are Harry, aren't you?" Dudley stammered, making Harry jump, and twist around. His mouth opened, as his green eyes widened as recognition hit him like a tidal wave.

"Yes, I am," he started, "And I suppose you're Dudley?"

Dudley nodded tentatively, before withdrawing a shaking hand. Harry smiled slightly, and shook it.

"How's it going, big D?" Harry asked, quiet sadness flooding his eyes.

"Great, I guess" Dudley replied, giving a small smile, that wouldn't be nearly enough sorry's to counteract what his past-self had done, "What about you?"

Harry smiled, this time the smile reaching his eyes. "Extraordinarily good, thanks" He looked extremely happy and Dudley wondered what had happened in the time they had last met. Dudley grinned back, and glanced at Ella, who was smiling broadly at Harry.

"This is my girlfriend, Ella" Dudley announced, rather protectively. Ella shot him a dirty look, and offered Harry her hand to shake.

"Pleasure" Harry said, shaking back, and nodding. Dudley searched Harry's eyes for any sign of love or admiration, but he found none. _Ella's mine_ Dudley thought firmly. Ella must have noticed it too, because she looked slightly rejected. Her hand fell limp against her side.

The echo of a previous shriek, returned back to his ears, this time clearer. He looked down, and saw a wave of black hair collide into Harry, only just reaching his knees.

"Leafies! Lots and lots of leafies!" the black blob cried, waving countless leaflets and pamphlets from the display board a couple of metres off. Dudley looked stunned as Harry reached down and plucked the small boy with black hair off the floor, and kiss his forehead.

"Is…have…are…" Dudley stuttered, bewildered. Harry grinned, and moved the little boy so he was facing Dudley. He gave an adorable lop-sided grin, and his brown eyes crinkled in delight.

"This is my son, James" Harry explained, taking the leaflets from James' flying wrist, "I'm sorry, he's so full of energy" he laughed, as James bounced up and down in his Father's arms. Dudley's eyes widened in utter amazement, as Harry placed _his son_ back on the floor, letting him run back to the display board.

"When, what, _who?_ " was all Dudley could get out, as Harry turned back to his cousin.

"He's two, three in May, my Wife's upstairs. She should be coming down any minute" Harry said, glancing towards the doors leading to he rooms.

"Congratulations" Dudley smiled, looking Harry right in the eye.

"Thank you" Harry replied. Ella looked dumbfounded at the small boy, as he continued to collect handfuls of plastic leaflets, standing on the very tips of his toes to reach them. Harry looked at him as well, and sighed, as he went to retrieve him.

"James, no more. Some people actually want to _read_ them" Harry said, exasperatedly. James looked innocently at his Dad, before handing him a leaflet about a nearby zoo, and saying,

"An'mal leafie for Al?"

Harry took it, and put it back in its place. James looked heartbroken as Harry then proceeded to put every leaflet back in its correct holder. Harry looked back at James, and shook his head. Dudley wondered how Harry couldn't fall for those melting brown eyes. James' eyes filled with tears and he buried his head in his Dad's shoulder.

"Oh, James. Al has _so_ many Leaflets upstairs!" Harry told him, rocking him from side to side.

"Not 'nough!" cried James, clutching his Dad's neck. Harry walked back to Dudley and Ella, who eyes were crumpling at the sight of the sobbing child. Harry grinned at their expressions.

"He's such a little actor. The amount of leaflets in our hotel room now probably exceeds the amount actually on display, he knows he can't take more, so he cries to try and soften me and Ginn – his Mum – up" he said, "Often works too" he added with a grin.

"Not true" said a small voice from Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed.

"Listens to everything I say too, still doesn't follow instructions"

James' head rose an inch off the shoulder, enough for Ella and Dudley too see a toothy grin on the boy's face. Harry glanced at his watch, and then looked at the doorway again.

"I better go and check on – " he started, before the doors flew open, and a woman in blue skinny jeans, and a white duffel coat, holding a baby car seat in one hand, and a bag in the other, stood there, looking as fiery as her ginger hair.

"Harry Potter, you better come and collect your son right now" she growled through gritted teeth, completely ignoring a shocked Dudley and Ella, and glaring at Harry. He gave a grimace to Dudley, before putting James on the floor and walking towards the woman. They weren't far off, so Dudley and Ella could hear what was happening.

"You chased James out the room and I thought you would at least come back and bring Al as well!" The woman exclaimed, gathering James into her arms.

"Sorry, I…I thought you had it sorted" Harry said, bending down, and reaching into the car seat.

"Leave your excuses for later Potter" The woman said, watching Harry. Harry looked up, and grinned, a cocky look on his face.

"There are 4 Potter's here, my love, to whom are you referring too?"

A hint of a grin ghosted on the woman's face, as she replied, "You, idiot"

James looked curiously at his parents, before exclaiming "'diot!" Ginny closed her eyes and opened them too see her husband silently laughing on the ground. She turned to look at her son in her arms.

"Don't say that, Jamie" she said, mock sternly. James cocked his brow in confusion.

"Mama say it?"

"Mummy can say it too Daddy" his Mum replied, before adding "And all your uncles" James giggled happily.

"Uncle Gorg?"

"Oh, especially Uncle George" she grinned, as Harry caught her eye, still laughing, as he moved a couple of blankets around in the car-seat.

"Is my apology accepted?" he asked.

"No" she said simply. Harry rolled his eyes, before straightening up, with a tiny baby in his arms. James waved happily at the baby in his Dad's arms.

"Hi Al!" He said. Al blinked in the change of lighting, and screwed up his eyes.

In all of the commotion, Dudley realised that he and Ella must have looked a bit stupid, standing there, like fish, looking on at the family. Harry looked over his shoulder, to see Dudley quickly closing his mouth, and smiling. He walked over again, this time beckoning Ginny to accompany him. She shot him a questioning look, but followed him.

"Sorry, minor issue," Harry began, as his wife scoffed, "This is my wife, Ginny, and my 2-week-old son, Albus" he said, ignoring Ginny's confused look. Dudley held out his hand for Ginny to shake. She did, so be it a little unsure.

"Nice to meet you. By the look of your face, I don't think you know who I am" Dudley said. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, I don't…" As he spoke more and more, Ginny's face grew stonier and stonier, and Dudley stopped mid-sentence. She quickly bent down to put James on the floor.

"Course I've _heard_ of you, Dudley" she said coldly, straightening up, and looking begrudgingly at her husband. He blinked once, letting his wife get on with it. Dudley drew back a bit, not to ready to hear all the terrible things Harry had obviously repeated to her about his childhood.

"You've 'heard' of me?" Dudley stammered, falling down upon the gaze of Ginny Potter.

"Don't pretend" She hissed quietly. Dudley let his arms fall limp, as he looked at the floor. Ella was looking furious as this random woman pounded upon her boyfriend. She stepped forwards, crossing her arms over her large chest.

"And who are you?" she spat angrily. Harry stepped forwards slightly, so he was closer to his wife.

"Could ask you the same question" Ginny replied coolly. Ella scowled.

"I'm Ella Haynsworth, Dudley's boyfriend" she said.

"Pleasure, I assume you _are_ aware of his past, are you not?" Ginny said, glaring at Dudley, who was looking terrified as a shocked Ella turned to look at him, and then back at Ginny.

"How'd you mean, honey?" she asked quickly.

"Harry, well, he…" Ginny started, before Harry interrupted.

"No, enough. Its in the past, he's changed, Gin." Harry said firmly, a hand brushing Ginny's cheek softly. Dudley looked up hopefully. Harry gave him a comforting look, that made him feel reassured that he would not be discriminated now, because of his 15-year-old self. Ella looked downhearted, as she turned back to Dudley.

"Where you close, as cousins" she whispered.

"He lived with us. Me and my Mum and Dad, in No. 4" Dudley said glumly.

"And why was that?" Ginny added, offhandedly. Harry rolled his eyes, and silenced her with a kiss. Ella glared at her, before turning back to Dudley, silently asking for the answer. Dudley looked at Harry for help, however he was still busy kissing Ginny. A second or two later, he pulled back, grinning down at her. He looked back at Dudley, who was looking pleadingly at him. He sighed, before looking Ella straight in the eye.

"Both my parents died when I was 15 months old. I was sent to live with my Mother's last known relative; Dudley's Mum" he said.

"I'm sorry –" Ella started, before again Harry interrupted,

"Don't be. I hardly remember them. I have photos and all, but all in all, nothing" he said, indicating that the subject should be changed. Dudley took the opportunity at once.

"So, 2-week-old baby, eh? More congratulations" He said, grinning at the baby in Harry's arm. Harry grinned back, and Ginny smiled happily.

"Thank you" Harry and Ginny said in unison. Dudley laughed, but Ella only smiled sadly. Harry noticed her small smile and said firmly,

"Look, Ella, you just have to believe me. We're cool. Nothing happened that was significant enough to change our relationship now. We should just get on as friends." He said, as she nodded, not altogether reassured.

"Trust him" Ginny added, laying a hand on her husband's arm. She nodded again, and copied Ginny, putting a hand on Dudley's shoulder. Dudley looked gratefully at the couple and patted Ella's hand clumsily. Both pairs shared a quiet moment before James' little feet were once again heard, and his high pitch screeches hit the air.

"LEAFIES!" he yelled, waving around yet more leaflets.

"James Potter, _what_ is your obsession with leaflets?" Ginny asked, once again taking the shiny papers from his small hands.

"I like 'em!" he cried, rushing over to collect more.

"Sweet Merlin, what have we created?" muttered Ginny, as she went to go pick him up again. James squealed in protest as he was carried back to the small group.

"No! NO! Down! DOWN!" He yelled, wriggling ferociously against Ginny's chest. Little Al scrunched up his face in annoyance and opened his eyes, searching for the source of the sound.

"Shh, James!" pleaded Ginny, looking at Harry, and motioning that they should get going. He nodded, as Ginny left the room, 'shhing' James as she went.

"Sorry, told you he was dramatic" Harry grinned, turning back to Dudley and Ella, "But we really should be going anyway." Dudley nodded.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Harry asked, placing Albus back in his car-seat, and buckling him up.

"My friends wanted to meet" Ella answered, before Dudley could. Harry nodded, and picked up the bag as he walked over to the door, after his wife.

"It really was good to see you, Dudley" Harry said sincerely. Dudley nodded in agreement, and reached forwards to give Harry a slip of paper, with his mobile number on it. Harry smiled, before reaching inside his coat, and pulling out a pen and paper. He leant against the wall as he quickly scribbled an address on it, and handed it to Dudley.

"My home address. Feel free to write" he said, smiling, slipping the pen away.

"Sure. Thanks Harry" Dudley said, waving as his cousin turned heel and walked out the door. Ella tugged at his sleeve, and told him that they really should get going too. He nodded in agreement, and followed her out the entrance.


	2. Catching up on Life

Dudley followed Ella out, but an idea suddenly struck him.

"Hang on, Harry!" He said, walking quicker to catch up with the retreating form of his cousin. Harry turned around, and smiled pleasantly at Dudley.

"Everything Ok? We didn't forget anything did we?" he said. Dudley shook his head, and panted for breath.

"Are you doing anything today? I mean, are you free? You could always come and have lunch with us" Dudley offered.

Harry thought about this for a bit, before nodding.

"Actually, we weren't planning anything, and I think we should catch up more"

Dudley grinned, and turned back to Ella to tell her the plans.

"They're having lunch with us, is that OK?"

Ella grinned hugely. She wanted her friends to know that she knew someone like Harry; Even if they had only met a minute ago, because Harry was _extremely_ handsome.

"Yeah, that's fine"

"I just need to tell my wife, she'll agree, I hope" Harry said, speed walking over to a waiting Ginny. Dudley saw then exchange a few words, and saw Ginny nod, before taking Harry's hand, and walking back.

"Everything ok?" Dudley asked, hoping that they could still have Lunch together.

"Yeah, we're coming" Harry smiled, "We have no clue about this area, so do you just want to drive, and we'll follow?" He asked.

"Sure" Ella answered, smiling broadly. Ginny eyed her suspiciously. James looked up from his position on his Mum's shoulder, and also looked at Ella.

"So, lets head, shall we? Also, how longs the journey?" Harry asked Dudley.

"Uh, about 30 minutes" he said, thinking.

"Great, lets get going. We have a black car, so please try and keep us behind, because, as I said, I have _no_ idea where I'm going" Harry grinned.

"Sure, we're in a silver Nissan Micra" Dudley said, pointing to the small car parked along the verge. Harry nodded, and told Dudley to wait at the exit until he'd pulled up behind. Dudley agreed, and Harry left to get the children in the car.

"Don't know why you didn't mention that you had such a good-looking cousin, Dudley" Ella said, when the couple had got into the car, and waited beside the exit, waiting for a black car to turn up behind them.

"He wasn't good looking when he was a kid" Dudley muttered, putting his chin in his hand.

"His son Is adorable, don't you think?" Ella carried on, and Dudley grinned.

"Yeah, both of them" Dudley agreed.

"The baby was giving me baby-fever" Ella sighed, watching the cars on the main road zoom past.

"Baby-fever?" Dudley asked, confused.

"It means I want a baby" Ella said, turning to look at Dudley.

"I...well…are you serious?" Dudley spluttered. Ella scowled.

"Course I am. Thought you were getting more serious into this relationship, or was that all bullshit?" Ella said, turning back to the window.

"I am, but a _baby?"_ Dudley said, in disbelief. He would never imagine himself a father, but then, he never thought that Harry would be one, "We're not even engaged!" Dudley protested, "We've been together half a year!"

"Lots of people our age are already busy making families, and getting married. Just look at your cousin" Ella said quietly.

"Harry is the only person I know who's my age and married, and had children" Dudley said, equally quiet. Suddenly, a black Bentley cruised up, and Harry stuck his hand out the window to indicate that they were there.

"Holy shit he's rich too" Ella said, dumbfounded, as she watched the Bentley with her wing mirror.

"Must be" Dudley muttered, giving Harry the thumbs up. The black car was sleek and silent, as it followed the silver Nissan out the hotel exit, and Dudley felt a little over shadowed by his cousin's success. Harry hadn't mentioned any wealth, and he didn't really seem the type to boast.

Both cars travelled for just over half an hour, and eventually, Dudley's 'Tom Tom' told them they had arrived at their destination. He pulled up in the carpark, and Harry did the same.

As soon as Ella got out the car, a sudden roar of greeting and a gaggle of girls launched themselves upon her. Out of the corner of his eye, Dudley saw Ginny in the car next door, throw an apprehensive look at Harry, who shrugged, and turned the engine off.

"Ella!" cried a girl with long black hair, and dark skin.

"Isha! I haven't seen you in ages!" Ella cried, hugging the girl. All in all, there were 7 girls there. Ella introduced them all too Dudley, and he shook hands with each of them.

Alice had short blonde hair that had dark roots, and her eyes were amber. Isha had dark hair, and dark eyes. Felicity had curly red hair, that was cut short on the top of her head. Chloe had long blonde hair, and sparkly blue eyes. Lucy had light brown hair, that was dip dyed, and her eyes were honey coloured, and finally, there was Tabitha, who's dark hair and pale skin made her look slightly intimidating.

"This is my boyfriend, Dudley" Ella smiled, pulling Dudley forwards to meet her friends.

"Hi Dudley" Chloe smiled.

"Hi" he replied, slightly nervous. None of the other girls had brought their girlfriends, except for Lucy, who was standing next to a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"This is Philip" Lucy said, looking adoringly up at her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Philip" Dudley said politely. He looked around, and realised Harry wasn't out the car yet.

"Dudley ran into his cousin at the hotel, and they've come to talk. They haven't seen each other in ages. Isn't that right, Dud?" Ella said, following his gaze.

"Ooo! Is that why there's a Bentley here?" Chloe said, looking at the Bentley, wide eyes.

"Yes, they followed us here" Ella grinned, "Dudley, do you want to tell him that it's ok to get out his car?"

"Oh, yes, sure" Dudley said, walking over to the driver's door, and waving to get Harry's attention. Harry grinned, and opened the door of the car.

"Journey wasn't too bad" Harry grinned, opening the back door, to retrieve his children. James was swinging his feet happily, and reached out to be unstrapped by his father.

"Hiya, Jamie" Harry said, taking the small child out, and placing him on the floor.

"Hello Daddy" James giggled, starting to wander off.

"Dudley, do you mind taking him before he runs too far, I need to get his coat" Harry said, grabbing James by the arm to stop him running away.

"Oh, ok. Should I pick him up or-" Dudley stammered, unsure of what too do.

"Sure, just lift him up, and if he wriggles, just bounce him up and down. You can wait over with Ella, if you like" Harry said, passing James over. James' eyes widened, and was shocked that Harry would give him up that easily. Dudley held James firmly in both arms, and went to stand with Ella again.

"Oh my God!" cried Lucy, instantly running up to see the small child, "He's _adorable!"_

James looked frantically around for his Mummy or Daddy, and he spotted his Dad going into the boot of the car.

"Daddy!" he cried, wriggling against Dudley, and stretching out his arms.

"Who's is he?" asked Isha, looking happily at the little boy.

"He's my cousins" Dudley said, a smidge of pride ringing in his voice. He was related to this child.

"Daddy" James cried again, trying to clamber over Dudley's shoulder.

"I'm here James, I was just getting your coat" a man's voice said, holding a dark blue coat. He flashed a smile at everyone present, and retrieved James from Dudley. He placed him on the floor, and put his coat on.

"No coat!" James said, clinging onto his Dad.

"You'll get cold" Harry said, feeding James' arm through the coat.

"I get cold" James said, nodding, and letting Harry finish putting the coat on. Harry straightened up, and held James' hand, as he introduced himself to the group of people.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, Dudley's cousin. We've stopped in for lunch" Harry said, smiling nervously. Philip nodded his head politely, and stepped forwards to shake hands. They were pretty much the same height, so it was an easy gesture.

"I'm Philip, nice to meet you" Philip said, grinning. James gave Philip a grin and giggled happily.

"You too. I assume you're here with someone, am I right?" Harry said.

"Yes, I'm with Lucy" he pointed her out, and she waved. Just then, Ginny approached from the other side of the car, and walked over to join Harry, carrying Albus in his car seat.

"This is Ginny, my wife, and my other son, Al" Harry said, extending a hand for Ginny to take. She waved at everyone, before putting Al's car seat on the floor, and producing mittens from her coat pocket.

"Put these on, James, you're hands will get cold" she said, sliding James' fingers into the woolly mittens. James moved his fingers curiously inside them, before exclaiming.

"Mummy, where my fingies go?"

Everyone laughed, and Ginny grinned, quickly taking one glove off, to show James that his fingers were indeed, still there.

"Oops. Found them!" James giggled, jumping into Ginny's arms.

"Shall we go inside?" Felicity suggested. Everyone nodded. Together, everyone went inside, and sat down at a big table.

Ginny made sure that Harry was next to her, and she placed James on his lap. Philip sat next to Harry, and Lucy next to him. Dudley sat next to Ginny, and Ella was next to him. Harry shifted James a little, so he could free Albus from the seat, but James was having none of it. He sat stubbornly still, and refused to be moved.

"Jamie, Daddy needs to get your brother out, so could you please move a bit, so I can?" Harry sighed, trying to lift up James.

"Nuh Uh. Al stays on the floor" James said.

"Here, let me take him, Harry" Ginny said, pulling James off his Dad. James wailed in protest, but Harry had quickly bent down and taken out Al by the time James' wails had turned into full blown cries. Harry held Al and rocked him gently from side to side.

"I want Daddy!" cried James, still trying to escape his Mother's grip.

"Gin, lets swap, you take Al" Harry said, passing her the baby, and letting James come back into his grasp. James made himself comfy on Harry's lap, and looked innocently around the table, as if nothing had happened.

"James you're _so_ difficult" Ginny muttered, taking the menu from the middle of the table, and reading it.

"Daddy's dif-i-mult" James copied, much to the surprise of everyone at the table.

"No I'm not, James, you are" Harry grinned, ruffling James' hair.

"Uncle Won says you are"

"Who says you should listen to Uncle Ron?" Ginny said, letting Al grip her finger.

"Uncle Won" James repeated, gazing honestly at Ginny.

"You know, Gin, we should stop getting Ron to babysit. I wonder what he's been telling our son" Harry said, grinning at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it'll be George next, don't you worry" she said.

"Fred!" yelped James, starting hopefully at his Mum.

"It'll be worse there. Just get Louis there and you have the full package" Harry snickered.

"You been together long?" a voice asked from beside Harry, and he turned around to see Philip looking back at him.

"We've been married for 3 years now, and James is 2" Harry answered.

"And how old are you again?" Philip asked. Harry raised an eyebrow,

"I'm the same age as Dudley, 25" Harry said, glancing at Ginny

"So you had James when you were 23?" Philip asked.

"Almost, yes, but why're you asking?" Harry said, becoming a little uncertain. Philip leaned in towards him, and whispered in his ear,

"I'm thinking of proposing to Lucy, I just wondered if we should wait a bit longer, seeing as we're both still young"

Harry grinned as Philip pulled away, "Just go for it. Nothings ever too early"

Ginny shot him a bemused look, before turning around to talk to someone else. Chloe was sitting across the table from her, so Ginny caught her eye, and they started talking.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You must be Ginny" Chloe smiled, reaching out a hand across the table. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too, your children are _so_ precious" Chloe sighed, as she saw Al yawn from Ginny's lap.

"Thank you" Ginny smiled, looking down to see her son also. She lifted him up under his arms, and put her fingers behind his head to support him. He looked at his Mum with wide green eyes, and yawned again.

"Stop, you're giving me major baby-fever" Chloe squealed, watching Al with adoration.

"That's what I said" laughed Ella, who had been listening to the conversation.

"He's an example of a good baby. James was a right old fuss pot" Ginny grinned, watching as her baby started to close his eyes.

"He hardly ever cries, unlike this one" Harry said, interrupting and ruffling James' hair affectionately.

"I _never_ cries" James said proudly, looking at his Dad.

"I'm afraid to say that you did, Jamie" Ginny grimaced, pulling Al back into her lap, where he settled down to nap.

"No I didn't" he said stubbornly, looking at Harry for confirmation.

"You did. You drove Mummy and Daddy insane" Harry said, kissing James' forehead.

"No I didn't" James repeated, looking crestfallen.

"If you say so" Ginny said lightly, watching Al. James looked smugly up at his father and said,

"See, I didn't"

Harry laughed, and took the menu which had just been passed to him by Philip.

"Right, James, what do you want to eat?" Harry asked, looking at the menu. James imitated his Dad, and tried to read the small writing.

"I want dat" James said, pointing at the words which read ' _Moonlight Margarita - £8'_

"That's for grown-ups, James. You need to eat food anyway, that's a drink"

"Oh" James said, continuing to look at the menu.

A few minutes later, a waiter arrived and ordered everyone's meals. Harry and Ginny just ordered some fish fingers for James, and a carton of Apple Juice. James had a minor tantrum saying _'I don't like Apple juice! I want beer like the man next to me!'_

The tantrum was forgotten as the food arrived, and James ate (and drank) hungrily, and quickly.

"Done!" announced James, making Harry jump, and Al to be rudely awoken.

"Uh oh. Al's awake now" James said, eyeing his brother nervously. Ginny looked down, and hurriedly stood up, walking up and down the table as Al's cries started to be heard.

"See? Al cries, not me" James said, looking at Chloe and nodding. Chloe giggled, and nodded in agreement.

"It's because your brother can't speak, James. I'm sure if he could, he would be saying 'looks like Jamie woke me up again'" Harry said, continuing to eat.

"I'm done" James repeated, ignoring his father, and sipping on his juice.

"I'm sure you are. Kids portions don't seem to be enough for you" Harry chuckled, wiping James' mouth on a serviette.

"Still hungry" James agreed, eyeing Harry's chips.

"Have a chip, but don't keep badgering me, because I'm actually hungry too" Harry said, handing James a chip.

"I like fat chips, not fin ones" James commented, whilst eating the chip.

"Good job I gave you a fat one then" Harry laughed.

A few minutes later, Harry looked up, concerned that Al hadn't stopped crying yet.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked, as Ginny walked behind him.

"He's fine. He's just hungry" Ginny replied, whilst trying to 'shh' the baby.

"Did you bring a bottle?" Harry asked, following Ginny with his eyes. She shook her head.

"I'll just go back to the car, and come back when he's finished" she said, still bouncing Al up and down.

"You sure?" asked Harry, turning around in his seat.

"Yes." She nodded.

"You know how to unlock it, yeah?"

Again, she nodded, and leaned in to give Harry a kiss.

"I won't be long" she murmured through his lips.

"Neither will we" he said back. She pulled away, and walked out towards the car. Harry put his knife and fork across his plate, and turned around to talk to Dudley.

"How's your Mum and Dad? I haven't seen them in ages either." Harry said.

"They're ok. They aren't really doing much, just moping around after the death of Marge last month" Dudley said, looking into his empty plate.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Harry said.

"Don't pretend, the woman was horrible to you. And so was I" he grumbled.

"Thought we put the past behind us, Dudley" Harry said firmly, "I can tell you've changed"

"A little yeah, but I still wonder how you turned out to be such a kind guy after all I – we – put you through as a kid" He muttered quietly.

"I had friends, Dudley, and you did too." Harry said, handing James a colouring book from his bag. Dudley scoffed at that.

"What? Piers and Malcom? They weren't friends, just gang members" he snorted.

"Ah, well, what can I say, maybe the dementors really _did_ blow a different personality into you" Harry laughed, before realising what he said. Ella, Chloe, and Philip looked at him curiously, before Harry corrected himself nervously.

"The Dementors were the name of the local gang around Little Whinging" Harry thought fast, and Dudley nodded his head in agreement. It was a lame lie, but it did the trick, because no one perused the topic.

Later that evening, when Ginny had returned to the table, looking happier, and holding a content Al, Harry said his goodbyes to everyone, and wished them all farewells.

"Nice seeing Dudley, we leave back to London early tomorrow, so I don't know if we'll see each other again" Harry said, resting a hand on a sleeping James' head.

"Yeah, we usually sleep in" Dudley grinned, indicating Ella. She blushed, but grinned.

"But you have our address, right? So contact us via that" Harry smiled, picking up the car seat with a sleeping Al inside.

"Sure" replied Dudley, slightly disappointed as he gave his farewells.

"Hold up, Harry" Philip called, from his position of snogging Lucy in a corner. Harry turned around, and saw Philip walking up to him.

"Maybe you want to stay in contact?" he said, handing Harry a piece of paper with messy writing sprawled across it.

"Sure, if you want" Harry agreed, catching Ginny's attention to help with the children.

"Could you quickly watch Al, just giving contact details" Harry said, handing her the car seat. She nodded, and resumed her conversation with Chloe.

"Here's ours" Harry said, after quickly scribbling his and Ginny's address down, and handing it to Philip.

"Thanks" Philip grinned, "I'll tell you if I pop the question"

"Yes, and as I said, just do it. Nothings too early, especially if you reckon she's the one" Harry grinned, shaking hands with Philip.

"Well, nice to meet you" Philip said, bidding goodbye.

"You too, safe travels" Harry said, before truing around to stand next to Ginny.

"Ready to go Ginny?" he said. She twisted her head round, and was caught off guard in a kiss.

"You shouldn't do that you know" Ginny muttered, turning back around to say bye to Chloe.

"I know I shouldn't, but no one said I can't" he told her.

"You think you're so smart, Potter" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes at Chloe, who just giggled.

"You need to stop referring me as 'Potter', because in fact, _you're_ a Potter too" Harry grinned.

"Idiot" Ginny said, twisting her head to kiss him again.

"Thought you learnt your lesson about using that word" Harry smirked, gesturing James.

"He's out cold. He won't wake up until tomorrow, I bet" Ginny said, kissing James' hair.

"Unlike Al, he'll be up all night" Harry added.

"He's out too" Ginny said, taking Harry's hand in her own.

"Bye, Chloe, it was very nice meeting you" Ginny said, shaking Chloe's hand.

"You too" Chloe said, waving.

And they were off, continuing on with their future, with a few added people in their children's lives.


End file.
